The Hero VS The 2P World
by Invisibleamericanburgers
Summary: The 2P's have kidnapped the Countries at the World Meeting, but where is America. "Sorry dude! I knew there was a reason that I came to Italy!" He forgot. This is the epic battle of the Hero V.S the 2P!World. ONESHOT


**Listen to 'Everybody loves me' By OneRepublic while reading this. Its awesome!**

America was lucky to forget to come to the first day of the World Meeting. It was when the 2P! versions came and kidnapped all the countries.

"Where is my other self?" 2P!America grumbles and looked over at England. His green eyes were on the redhead so 2P!America walked over and looked in his eyes. "Hey, where is your America?" The green eyed man looked down and then to the side. 2P!America reached into Englands pocket and found his phone. He tossed the device to 2P!England he looked for America's number. He had found it and held it up to his ear.

"What's up Iggy?" Came a loud and boisterous voice, 2P!England held the device from his ear with a slight scowl on his face.

"America, you forgot there was a Meeting today." 2P!England said in the most stern voice he could muster, which wasn't much.

"Snap! I knew there was a reason I was in Italy. Ok, I will be there tomorrow!" America seemed to shout over the phone.

"Just don't be late."

"Iggs, you alright?"

"I'm fine. How about you come here right now? Most of the meeting is still going on."

There was a pause."Sure, I be right over." Then the line clicked and 2P!England sighed and snapped the phone shut as he tossed it over to 2P!America.

"You owe me pretty boy." 2P!England giggled his blue eyes twinkling.

"Yeah, once I got America." He growled and turned to the countries, "Now, while we wait for America, lets have a little fun."

Screams sounded through the building. Screams filled with the sound of pain.

* * *

America slammed his car door and entered the Meeting building. America's nose wrinkled as he smelled the iron scent of blood. Somebody must have had a fight during the meeting. What was strange though, was when he neared the door of the meeting. There was suppose to be guards there. There was no sign of any sort of guard. The scent of blood grew worse. Then America saw the stain on ground where his favorite guard usually stood. His name was Anthony, and he had three children at home with a beautiful wife. Something was wrong. Something was too wrong about this, especially how England sounded over the phone, like a girl.

America pressed the door open and it squeaked open. What America saw was just a normal meeting with Germany talking about something and everybody looking at him. America grinned and said,"The hero is here!"

England stood up and smacked America across the face and yelled,"GIT! YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!" Something was off about him, and America listened to his feelings. He pretended that the hit hurt and rubbed his jaw.

"Aww, Iggy. I told you I forgot why I was even in Italy!" America whined. He acted like a weak boy who was getting scolded.

America went passed England and sat next to his brother who was strangely buff. America smacked him weakly and grinned,"What's up Mat? Finally shed the sweater and I never even noticed that you were that buff, maybe you're not related to me after all." America was cracking out lie, after lie. All the nations knew that America was ridiculously strong and they had no clue that he had a brother.

The fact that none of them said,"Who?" Confirmed his worst fears. These were not Countries, these were clones, or something. Maybe ghosts, that made America shiver. He sat in his seat and looked around.

"Well, lets get this show on the road!" America grinned while inside he was looking at the countries around him. They had tried to look like the original, but he could see the signs of spray in hair dye.

Germany nodded and looked at the board behind and began to talk something random, America wasn't listening, he was studying strengths and weaknesses. Then when he was studying Poland, he saw him look behind him, and that was when the bat hit America's head. As a freaking good actor he slumped over on the table pretending to be unconscious.

He heard several sighs of relief and some talking. "I never knew he was that weak, from what we gathered he was the strongest of them all."

"It just shows how weak they all are."

"Its alright, lets just put him with the others." Snarled a voice behind him. America recognized his own voice.

"I want to make England scream again, it was just so fun! Maybe offer him a cupcake!" Said the other England. America's stomach twisted, that was what he had smelled, the other countries blood.

America felt his hands being tied up, and that was the time when his phone began to ring.

_Oh my, Feels like I don't try, looks so good I might die. All I know is everybody loves me. Get down,Swaying to my own sound. Flashes in my face now, all I know is everybody loves me, everybody loves me~_

"Gosh, even his taste in music is bad." Said a voice. America felt a hand go for his phone when he snapped his head up, smashing it against the person behind. He grabbed the bat that had hit his head only moments before and smashed it against it the other America. He reached inside his pocket and answered the phone.

"'ello. Oh! Russia. Nah, already here. Nope! Just listening to their evil plans." America said cheerfully while everyone in the room stared at the talking country. "Hrm? Save you? Totally dude. That is what heroes do! Just leave it all to me!" America snapped his phone shut and smiled a terrifying smile at the 2P!Countries. The blood on his face also made him look like an angel turned devil.

Then the other-Canada lunged at him and America used the bat and slammed it into his other-brothers head. It snapped in two as Canada fell to the ground.

"No way, that bat was made of solid iron!" Gasped another country, America didn't care who said it. He just dropped the remains of the bat and began to duck through the crowd of countries. One by one, they began to fall in an epic fight of Hero Vs. The World.

Then it was the other-England's turn. America purposely left this one last, after the Revolution America didn't even want to hurt the Brit, now he was faced with a look alike. America went to attack the man, but froze when he was about to punch. He just couldn't. He couldn't hurt him! The other-England noticed this and used the chance to look as cute as he could in a pink suit.

"Come on America. You wouldn't hurt me, now would you?" His pale blue eyes widening. This did it though, but not enough. America smacked him in the jaw and he dropped to the floor, but the time that he had stalled was enough. Rough hands took his arms and put them in a lock. America struggled against the copy (like hero's do) that had his arms but the more he struggled the more feeling he had lost in them.

A knife touched America's throat, and he stopped fighting. "Now that the problem has been solved, what do we do with this ridiculous Country?" came Germanys voice next to my ear. America winced, it was rather loud next to his ear.

"Lets just kill him."

"We can't remember? We still have to do that spell."

There was an angry silence while all the countries looked at America with death glares. If looks could kill, these would be mass murderers. America thought to himself, then a figure at the doorway caught his attention.

It was normal England, his England. His clothes were ripped and red with blood. He looked beaten up and he gasped,"America, run." And then collapsed. All the Countries roared with laughter as they saw the dramatic man collapse. They didn't notice America's expression. He tore his arms away from Germany's hold on them and rushed over to the bloody Gent.

"England?" his voice cracked and he sounded like a little colony again. He placed his hand against England's back and nudged him. "England?" Tears were threatening to overflow America's blue eyes. Nothing came from England.

"-looks like you killed him, England." Came the copy-America's voice.

"Dang, I tried to hard to not kill him and make the most fun out of it." Sighed the other-England.

Something inside America snapped. Something that had only been touched before in the Cold War. Now it was loose, and never before did America feel this way.

* * *

Way down a couple rooms, chained to a bed Russia shivered. He could feel the hate and anger coming from outside the room. He had only seen its power before, but never this strong. He knew it was America, and something had happened to him that he broke. Russia truly feared those who angered the American, for he was already afraid.

* * *

The 2P's could feel the anger and hate rolling off the American, they were afraid. They were afraid! A dark, black aura surrounded America as he looked up at the 2P's. His blue eyes, turned into dark blue discs that whispered You're going to die, very, very soon. He stood up and smiled, it was a goofy smile, but it never reached his dark blue eyes. Then his phone began to ring again.

_Oh my, Feels like I don't try,_

America ducked through the crowd of copycats and instantly Japan and Russia was down, both bleeding from important parts. America held a bloody knife, and was making good use of it.

_Looks so good I might die,_

Canada, China, Italy, Germany, and Finland where down. It had happened in less than a second.

_All I know is everybody loves me._

Next, the Baltics, Sweden, Austria, and Sealand were down. All of them bleeding in random places while America seemed to flash around as he stabbed them in various places. If China had a camera, he would have said that America had danced around the room in a death-dance.

_Get down,Swaying to my own sound._

The rest of the Nordics were down and then Greece, Turkey, America and Belgium followed. America looked enchantingly beautiful while swinging through the Countries who were now trying to put a fight, but were lacking skills to dodge the knife.

_Flashes in my face now,_

Hungary out up a little of a fight, but lost. Belarus began to run to the door but failed when the knife slashed down and blood bloomed on her dress. America continued his deadly swing, all the while smiling his fake smile.

_All I know is everybody loves me,_

Liechtenstein put up her hands to avoid the knife, but little help did it do when it stabbed at her stomach. Switzerland tried to help by pulling out his gun to shoot America, but it was yanked out of his hands and stabbed in the same place as his little sister. Prussia, by this time, had pulled out his sword and was advancing on the American. America took aim and shot the Prussian in the chest and he fell. He did the same to Romano, Spain, France, Poland, and Ukraine.

_Everybody loves me~_

By the end of the short chorus, all of the Countries had fallen to the ground bleeding. Well, all except England who was looking at the mass chaos with a smile. His blue eyes looking at the bloody bodies.

"Well done America. It seems that we underestimated you." The 2P!England smiled at laughed at the American who was glaring at him with his dark blue eyes, his smile on his face. America took aim at the other England and the gun clicked. It was out of bullets.

America took his time walking over to England, while doing so he grabbed Prussia's sword from the gasping Country. He lifted the sword to the England impostor and pointed it to his chest.

"Go on, kill me." He smiled. America was just about to plunge the sword in the chest when a groan came from the doorway. His head snapped up when he saw his England start to move. America dropped the sword and rushed over to the British man.

"England you shouldn't be up!"

"Shut up you git! I can get up by myself."

A low chuckle came from 2P!England,"It seems that you have incredible luck."

England looked up and saw the blood sprayed everywhere and his eyes widened when he saw his counterpart. "Oh yes, thats right. I got captured by these fools."

2P!England laughed a merry laugh and looked at America and smiled like a hungry wolf. "Well, we shall see you all later~!" He laughed and the room blackened as the lights turned off. When they came on a few minutes later, all the bodies of the copy countries were gone and all that was left was the pools of blood that splattered across the World Meeting.

"Well. That was interesting." England mused out loud.

"Dude! I need to call an ambulance!" America took out his phone and quickly called 911.

* * *

It took America over a half an hour to release the other captive Countries who most of them had gruesome cuts and some were even untouched. It wasn't until Russia went into the messy room that was once the World Meeting room when he understood his irrational fear. It turns out that his fear wasn't irrational at all. It was indeed one that would never go away, and ever since then Russia was careful to never, ever anger the American.

* * *

Parallel World

2P!England was in the chair when the doctor came out of the room, "Everything seems alright about them right now. They would be set to go in a few days. 2P!England smiled and entered the room where all the other 2P!Countries where in hospital beds. He put the CD player down on a bedside table, far away from the Countries. He placed a CD inside and set it to play 'repeat'. England smiled when he heard the groans when the music began to play.

Oh my, Feels like I don't try, looks so good I might die. All I know is everybody loves me. Get down,Swaying to my own sound. Flashes in my face now, all I know is everybody loves me, everybody loves me~

* * *

**Ok, I do not own Hetalia or the song, Everybody loves me, from OneRepublic. I was listening it constantly while I was writing this and I just kept on going. I had this AWESOME idea for 2P & 1P's and I found this is awesome. I recommend you to listen to the song while you read this.**

**Enjoy the one-shot!**

**-IAB**


End file.
